


Corruption

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [11]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Study, Day 11: Corruptible mortal state, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, mentioned Hickey/Tozer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: At Camp Mutiny, Tozer's thinking about his situation.





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest Day 11: Corruptible mortal state

A dead body decays, as does a dead soul. They become corrupted, weakened. Tozer sometimes wondered just when his own soul started to rot. Probably 5 minutes after he started hanging around Hickey, he guessed.

He always chased away these thoughts whenever they came up, too much religious symbolism for his tastes. He'd been a good enough Catholic, man and boy. Well, maybe not so much since becoming a man, but he'd said his prayers when Sir John held Divine Service, and that counted, even though most of the men were the Other lot.

None of that mattered now, did it? A man was a man, and men tasted alike no matter what side of the aisle they sat on. He'd had Hickey's prick in his mouth and he'd had God knows what other part of Gibson, too. It was all the same.

Tozer watched Hickey like a hawk, now. There'd come a time when the corruption would be irreversible, irredeemable, and he knew he had to do something before then.

Either God or the beast would claim his soul once his life's worth was tallied, and as Hickey walked across his field of view, he wondered which beast he feared more.


End file.
